Love Conquers All
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: Crouched down on the last step of the staircase I watched my son murmur to her. "I promise you Bella, I love you and always will. Don't leave, don't listen to my family." He wiped her tears and guilt crept over me. I knew then, I had to fix this. Oneshot!


**_A/N: _I love Esme point of view and don't see enough. So here's an Esme one shot. But it's about Edward and Bella.**

**This isn't completely realistic, and has no time frame; it could be 100 years ago or 100 years in the future. Who cares?**

**All human! Not the Twilight plot, just their characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Crouched down on the last step of the staircase I watched my son murmur to her. "I promise you Bella, I love you and always will. Don't leave, don't listen to my family." He wiped her tears and guilt crept over me. I knew then, I had to make everything right.<em>

**(Esme POV)**

"Thank you, Mr. Denali." Carlisle, my husband of nineteen years, shook hands with Mr. Denali. "It's pleasure doing business with you."

I smiled softly to him and walked out with Carlisle.

Carlisle and I have been married nineteen long years, with our two children, Alice and Edward.

Edward's eighteen next month and Alice too, since they are twins. Gosh, they grow up so fast.

"What are you thinking about, Esme?" Carlisle asked me as he held the door to the Mercedes for me. I sighed and got in. He didn't close the door behind me; instead he leaned forward and brushed his lips against my forehead quickly. It was the first time in a very long time that he'd done such. "Speak to me."

"Are you sure this is a great idea? This sounds very… old century." I played with my fingers in my lap refusing to make eye contact with Carlisle.

"Of course."

"We aren't giving him a choice."

"He'll be happy and cared for. Isn't that what matters? We'll never have to worry that Edward is in need and we won't leave anything for him when we pass. He'll be all set." Carlisle brushed his fingers across my knitted eyebrows. I bit my lip hard.

"I just don't see any right in this." I admitted.

"It's best, trust me." Carlisle moved back, closed the car door and walked around the front of the Mercedes to the driver's side and got in.

"We're forcing him to marry someone he doesn't even know." I shook my head.

"Tanya's father has no one to hand the business down to." Carlisle said easily. "If Edward and her marry, the business will be his, and he can provide for himself and future family."

"That's very… wrong." I murmured but Carlisle didn't hear me.

How will we tell Edward?

…

He snorted. "What? No."

"Edward, don't be so hard on us." Carlisle begged and I looked down and sighed. I knew this was wrong I wouldn't argue against Edward when he thought the same.

"This is stupid. It's berserk, ridiculous, and complete nonsense. You can't choose my future for me." He stated out.

"It will be best."

"No it won't."

"Edward, you're being selfish."

"How so?" He asked, urging on Carlisle. I still looked down.

"This will be good, you can provide for yourself and save the Denali's family business. You're family will be safe and provided for, you will leave your mother and I a piece of mind. Alice will finally be able to go to college."

"Hey, I got an idea. I've worked at the gas station for the past three years; all the money can go to Alice's college funds. We aren't rich I know, but we aren't poor either. I'll find a way for her to go to college-"

"It's not just that!" Carlisle shouted. "Son, listen to me. It's best and it's happening."

"No." Edward stood his ground. I'd never admit, but I looked up to him. I give in so easily, especially to Carlisle.

"Your mother and I know that it's best." Carlisle nodded to himself.

"Mom?" Edward looked at me.

I couldn't look at him, into his eyes, I just couldn't. I looked to the fireplace behind him since we were in the living room and nodded. "Y-yes, it's best…"

"I can't believe you two." Edward shook his head. "Cross happiness off your list for my future."

I heard him run off and my eyes closed tightly together.

"Esme." Carlisle soothed me. "It's fine."

"He hates me."

"He does not!" Carlisle argued. "Come on, you need a nice bath and to go to bed. It's late."

I nodded, giving in but my heart still told me differently.

…

"Oh don't listen to him mom, he's a stubborn ass." Alice said and stirred her cereal around in her bowl again not eating a bite yet and it's been minutes. "So when did you tell him?"

"Last night." I looked down at the table and internally sighed.

"He freaked didn't he?"

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"I wish I was up to see that." Alice laughed to herself.

"Alice," I scolded and looked over to her.

It was silent for a while.

"It's wrong, so wrong." I shook my head.

"No it's not. It's good; I didn't think he'd ever marry anyone. You know, since he's so darn stubborn! Now I know he's all taken care of." Alice told me softly. "Mom, one day Edward will thank you for this. I don't know why he's arguing, it's not like he's losing anything. He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Finish your breakfast quick, you'll be late for school." I told her looking over at the clock.

"I don't want to go to school." She pouted. Yes, seventeen and still pouting like a five-year-old.

"It's Friday, you'll live." I smirked and walked off to the living room where Carlisle was watching the news.

"How are you this fine morning?" He asked when I sat down beside him.

"Better."

"Just better?"

"I still feel as though this is all a bad idea." I admitted and he placed a hand on my knee.

"Yes, I heard you and Alice talking." He murmured. "I agree with Alice. He isn't losing anything and he's just being stubborn."

"But why is he being stubborn?"

"Because he is Edward." Carlisle joked.

"Yup, I'm me." Edward walked by, grabbed his jacket off the recliner and slipped on his shoes walking out the front door when they weren't even laced up.

I sighed. "He's still mad."

"He'll get over it."

"Was that Edward?" Alice asked walking into the living room with her book bag slung over her shoulder.

I nodded, of course it was.

"Ah! He's giving me a ride!" She ran out the door only grabbing her shoes in her hand first, not bothering to put them on. "Edward, wait up!"

…

"I'm going to Jessica's for the night, Edward." Alice replied.

"Oh," He replied.

"Yeah, she's my best friend. What are you doing this weekend?" Alice asked him. She set her overnight bag down on the ground. She still had homework for the weekend but I'd remind her Saturday afternoon.

For once, they weren't arguing and I was a fly on the wall over hearing them while I dried the dishes in the kitchen. One of the many perks of open roomed houses; you can hear your children's conversations. Now, I'm no spy or eavesdropper, I just must keep an eye out.

I don't need my children getting into some bad things if you know what I mean. I do know that occasionally Edward drinks but not over excessively, only if he's with a few friends. Not to my approval, but I keep quiet.

He's a teenager, and I know he's not the only one.

"Nothing, mom and dad are going out for dinner so I've got the house all to myself."

"Mom and dad are going out for dinner?" Alice entreated.

"Yeah dad has a work thing that's mandatory for him to go to." Edward explained lamely.

"Soon you'll be the big business guy, eh Eddie?" Alice nudged him and my breath caught in my throat.

"Shut up." He replied and walked off.

Alice shook her head to herself and grabbed her bag off the ground calling out to me, "Mom can you give me a ride now since I can't drive the car myself?"

"Yes, of course." I put the last dish I dried off away and grabbed my keys off the counter. "Lets go."

…

Carlisle and I just finished dinner for his work and just him and I were going off to see a movie.

"Carlisle?" I asked. "Can we stop at home to grab a sweater quickly?"

"Of course," He nodded, he looked down to his watch. "It's pretty late too."

"I'll use the back door so I don't wake Edward, I have a feeling he'll already be asleep." I said as Carlisle drove off.

"Good idea."

…

Quietly, I closed the back door behind me and slipped off my shoes. I couldn't hear anything as I scurried upstairs and into the master bedroom. I grabbed the first sweater I saw, not caring if it matched my outfit or not. I walked out of the master bedroom and over to the staircase.

At the top of the staircase I could see what I missed before.

On the couch was Edward.

And some other girl.

Girl.

In my house, alone with my son on my couch.

They were laying down, her head on chest but I couldn't see Edward's face from the angle. Good, that meant he couldn't see me.

I slowly crept down the stairs and tried to hide. Halfway down the stairs, the stair creaked and I ducked, trying to hide behind the railing.

"Bella." I heard my son say. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No," Her voice sounded strangled but still musical, almost. "I'm glad you told me."

"This isn't goodbye, stop making it sound like it is." He begged and sat up, pulling the girl, Bella, up with him as well.

"Edward, it's what your family wants. I can't fight that." She whispered, and I barely heard her.

"It's not what I want." Edward said strongly, with courage.

"Well then what do you want?" She asked.

"You, of course." He replied so simply. It made my heart leap, hearing Edward say those words. He sounded happy.

"I want you too." She was whispering again. "But we just aren't meant to be clearly."

"I love you," He told her. He held her face in his hands. I crept down a few more stairs.

How hideous am I to eavesdrop now? I shouldn't… but I couldn't move.

"I love you too." She breathed. I watched them kiss.

"Don't cry." He begged. I made it to the last stair and swallowed hard.

Crouched down on the last step of the staircase I watched my son murmur to her. "I promise you Bella, I love you and always will. Don't leave, don't listen to my family."

He wiped her tears and guilt crept over me. I knew then, I had to make everything right.

"Edward." Her cries worsened and her pitch rose. "I can't do this anymore."

"Bella-" Edward got cut off by another one of her cries.

"I love you, but I'm not right for you. I live with only my dad and he loves you to bits. I've never met your parents and we both know why. They'd never approve of me. I'm tired of this… this… secrecy. I'm not sneaking around into your house anymore. This is your life, I'm not meant to be in it."

"No, Bella. Stop," He wasn't demanding, it was more like a longing plead. It made my heart shatter. "You need to understand, I thought you understood."

"Understood what?" Bella asked him.

"With you, I'm me. I can be me. Not who my parents want to be. I can chose what I want, be who I want and never be judged. I'm so comfortable around you, I can tell you anything – and you're the only person like that for me – when I'm at your house, I feel like I'm at home for once. I wish your dad were my dad all the time. I want nothing more than to be with you and you just can't give up." Edward hung his head. "Please don't leave me. You're all I have."

"Oh, Edward." She cried another flow of tears. She pulled his head to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Then stay," He begged and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." Bella promised.

"So why are you saying you can't do this?" He asked and moved his head to her shoulder where he tucked his head into the crook of her neck. Her hands never left his bronze hair.

"We need to do something." She ignored his question. "I don't like the secrecy. I understand why, it would be beyond embarrassing to have me around with you and your parents or their friends or anyone seeing us-"

"No." Edward shook his head. "Don't say that."

"It's the truth."

"It is not." Edward protested. "Want to meet them? Stay here until they get home."

I made an inaudible gasp. I too, wanted to sob.

Carlisle was probably wondering what was taking me so long… He couldn't walk in on this. He'd blow his top.

He had a very thin temper. Him and Edward were already arguing enough.

"Why were you keeping me from them?" Bella asked and once again I found myself frozen in one spot.

"Because, beautiful." He pulled back and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I didn't want you thinking I was like that."

"Like what?"

"Exactly why I don't want you meeting them." He kissed her forehead. "To my dad, nothing matters more than money. Nothing."

"But you're mother and him are so happy."

"No they aren't."

I felt sick to my stomach hearing my son say such words.

"They had an arranged marriage for the same reasons. The business failed though only a few years ago… Loss of employees, had to lay off everyone, I don't know the details. My dad just recently joined Denali's company. He's too old to take over, well he's going to retire in ten years and that's not acceptable for business owner. Whatever, I don't know. I'm supposed to take over."

"Anyways," Edward continued. "I'm not talking about that… What I'm saying is, the only time they go out is for my dad's work. And now, he kisses my mom a lot which is gross on my side." He paused to chuckle. "But that's just because he wants her to agree that the right thing to do is plan my future for me."

"Oh." Bella said.

Edward placed a finger underneath her chin and looked her in the eyes. "It's not what's going to happen though."

Bella looked around the room. "We can't tell your parents that we love each other. We're seventeen they won't think it's legit. I'm sure your dad will think it's a little crush."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Silly girl, I've loved you forever. We've only been dating just under four years…"

"Okay, sarcasm. I get it. We've been together for awhile seeing as we're only seventeen." Bella giggled and kissed his cheek. She sighed. "I love you Edward."

I felt a tear drip off the end of my chin and I quickly rushed through the kitchen and out the back door, not putting on my shoes, not bothering to quietly close the door. I heard Edward call out when he heard the door shut but I ran as fast as I could to go Mercedes and jumped inside, closing the door.

"Drive." I ordered, letting more tears fall.

"Esme?" Carlisle began to ask.

"Just drive." I begged and put on my seatbelt as Carlisle pulled out of the driveway.

"Esme you must explain."

In my purse on the floor of the car, my phone went off. I slowly reached for my purse and dug around for my phone. I looked at the caller ID. It said home.

Uh-oh.

"Hello?" I asked as I pressed the talk button.

"Come back to the house." Edward said and hung up.

…

"Esme, why are we back here? You just asked me to drive off!" Carlisle complained.

"Just come on." I opened the door, and my bare feet slid out of the car along with the rest of my body. My knees wobbled and I straightened my shirt. Carlisle walked over to me, shoving the car keys in his pocket and we walked to the house.

"No movie?" He asked.

"Why watch a movie filled with drama and mystery when we can just come home?" I asked him in reply.

"What?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Just come on." I nervously reached for the door handle. I opened it and stepped inside, Carlisle right behind me.

Carlisle closed the door and kicked off his shoes. He looked up and saw Edward and Bella.

I watched as his face got taken over with first confusion, then realization as he must have taken in Edward's arm around Bella, then his face turned to anger.

"Who is this?" He spat.

"Carlisle…" I said softly. No matter how mad he could be, that's no way to talk to his son or his son's girlfriend.

I saw Bella grip onto Edward's shirt with one hand.

"No Esme. Don't." Carlisle said and shooed me off with his hands.

Edward's words rushed back to me.

"But you're mother and him are so happy."

"No they aren't."

"Edward I asked a question." Carlisle's tone rose.

"When you ask respectfully, then I'll introduce you to my girlfriend." Edward replied calmly. I knew he was only calm because Bella was there. Bella however, looked panicked and her gaze kept falling to me. I smiled softly, but it did no good for her.

"Girlfriend? Says who?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, stop." I begged.

"He can't date when he's already getting married off." Carlisle shot me a look.

"No I'm not." Edward shook his head. "If I ever marry, it will be to Bella."

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. He looked over to Bella and scrutinized her. "How long has this been going on?"

"We've been friends since I was eight dad." Edward said through his teeth. "But she's been with me since I was thirteen."

"And I never knew about it?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"This isn't me dad."

"Then what is? That?" He nodded to Bella.

Edward made a noise that sounded like a growl. "You don't have to approve of it."

"I don't." Carlisle said quickly.

"I'm eighteen in sixteen days." Edward glared at Carlisle. "The minute I turn eighteen, I am leaving. Sixteen days is all you have to put up with me. I'd gladly leave and go be with grandmother for those days too."

"Edward, we have this settled."

"No."

"Yes."

"Carlisle, leave him be." I spoke up.

"Esme, this isn't right and we both know it."

"No, Carlisle. Your sick ways aren't right. They love each other." I stood my ground as Edward had earlier.

"They're seventeen."

"I know." He said.

"I want our son to be in our lives, Carlisle. Leave him be." I ground my teeth together.

"Esme." Carlisle seemed almost baffled.

"Because you can't have the business for yourself." I shook my head. "Leave Edward be. He's smart and can choose his own future. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"But it's not guaranteed." Carlisle argued.

"If I'm with Bella I'm okay." Edward added. He sounded really hopeful having me on his side. Little did he know… I was always on his side.

"Carlisle," I heard Bella's voice fill the room. "I know you don't… approve… or like me… but I love your son. And I'll always be there for him. I'm not going anywhere."

Carlisle stood there in disbelief, shook his head. He stormed off, upstairs knowing his defeat.

"That went…" Edward paused.

"I'm sorry… He'll just have to live with it. He can't choose how people live their lives." I apologized sadly.

"It's okay, mom. It's not your fault." Edward replied quickly.

"Now what?" I asked.

He turned to face me and sighed happily. "Mom, this is Bella, the only person I want to be with. I want forever with her and I want you to be a part of that forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I might delete this. It's stupid. I suck at one shots.**

**Review if you want.**


End file.
